


Cupa tristezza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una serie di poesie tristi e oscure, per chi sente l'anima in pezzi.Partecipa alla challenge Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!





	Cupa tristezza

 

Cupa tristezza  
  


Ha partecipato alla challenge[Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/10701516/-Multifandom-e-Originali-Challenge-roulette-fate-la-vostra-storia-/discussione.aspx)  
Prompt: Scoramento  
  
  
  
  
Scoramento  
  
La puzza di putrefazione e sangue si alza dalle tue gambe,  
le gocce impregnato il pavimento,  
petali di rose nere appassite rimangono incollate alle ragnatele del soffitto,  
sapori di acido e alcool sono aderiti alle tue labbra.  
Spari al tuo cuore venti volte,  
ma il sipario dell’anima resta chiuso.  
Osservi dal buco della serratura il mondo,  
il vetro spezzato ti perfora la pelle,  
ma è solo scoramento e buio quello che scorgi fuori da te.

Ha partecipato alla challenge[Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/10701516/-Multifandom-e-Originali-Challenge-roulette-fate-la-vostra-storia-/discussione.aspx)  
Prompt: Oracolo  
  
  
Oracolo  
  
Mare solidificato, effluvio di cielo spezzato in cristallo,  
a ogni lacrima dei tuoi occhi luminosi si apre un mondo,  
demiurgo fatiscente dalla pelle traboccante,  
ossa rachitiche dal viso aggraziato,  
dimmi cosa vedi oracolo.  
Morti e gatti danzano intorno a me,  
le tombe aperte sono tende da campo,  
i veli di letti dimenticati nella polvere ti accolgono.  
Oracolo, ti ascolto… dimmi…


End file.
